teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Hush Hush, Hush Hush
Lyrics Robin: I never needed you to be strong I never needed you for pointing out my wrongs I never needed pain, I never needed strain My love for you is strong enough you should have known I never needed you for judgment I never needed you to question what I spent I never ask for help, I take care of myself I don't why you think you got a hold on me Robin with Teen Justice Girls: And it's a little late for conversations There isn't anything for you to say And my eyes hurt, hands shiver So look at me and listen to me because Robin (with Teen Justice Girls): I don't want to (stay another minute) I don't want you to (say a single word) (Hush hush, hush hush) there is no other way I get the final say because Robin with Chelsea (with Teen Justice Girls): I don't want to (do this any longer) I don't want you, (there's nothing left to say) (Hush hush, hush hush) I've already spoken Our love is broken, baby, hush hush Savannah: I never needed your corrections On everything from how I act to what I say I never needed words, I never needed hurts I never needed you to be there everyday I'm sorry for the way I let go From everything I wanted when you came along But I am never beaten, broken not defeated I know next to you is not where I belong Savannah with Chelsea and Teen Justice Girls: And it's a little late for explanations There isn't anything that you can do And my eyes hurt, hands shiver So you will listen when I say, baby Robin (with Teen Justice Girls): I don't want to (stay another minute) I don't want you to (say a single word) (Hush hush, hush hush) there is no other way I get the final say because Robin with Chelsea (with Teen Justice Girls): I don't want to (do this any longer) I don't want you, (there's nothing left to say) (Hush hush, hush hush) I've already spoken Our love is broken, baby, hush hush Selena: At first I was afraid, I was petrified Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong And I grew strong And I learned how to get along Robin: Ooooh hey eh eh eh eeeeh! Eh eh eh eeeeh! Teen Justice Girls: Hush hush, hush hush Selena: I've already spoken, our love is broken Baby Chelsea and Selena (with Teen Justice Girls): Oh no, not I, I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive (I've got all my life to live) (And I've got all my love to give) and I'll survive I will survive, hey, hey Teen Justice Girls: Hush hush, hush hush Portia: There is no other way, I get the final say Robin and Portia (with Teen Justice Girls): I don't want to (do this any longer) I don't want you, (Robin: there's nothing left to say) (Hush hush, hush hush) Robin (with Chelsea and Teen Justice Girls): I've already spoken Our love is broken, (baby, hush hush) Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Songs